A Girl Called Max
by WiggleMeUlwaz
Summary: A girl called max, has always had a bad life, things only got worse, but someone finds her and looks after her, and she finds things she never thought existed and starts to understand not everyone in the world wants to hurt her...Chapter 19 rewritten :D
1. Max

This is a story about a girl, with no hope in life, she had no friends or family, she was processed by a demon, that was slowly was trying to kill her and her ex boyfriend, who wants to destroy her and wreck her life, because he'll do anything to have her, but she doesn't want him, so he does everything in his power to try and make her his.

Max woke up on the floor her body bleeding badly and full of bruises, and her clothes hanging off her body, her ex had done it again, knocking her out and taking advantage, she sat up her head spinning she put her clothes back on right and tried to find her coat on the alley floor, she found it and put it on, she tried to get up, as blood fell onto the floor rapidly, from the cuts her ex "Jonathan" had given her,

She walked slowly, her vision blurry, it was dark and not many lights were showing anywhere, she got funny looks from the few people she passed, but none helped her, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get as far away from her ex as possible, she was walking across the pavement and saw a car coming her way, the light made her feel like she was dying now, maybe it was best, she could get away from it all.

She collapsed onto the ground her legs giving way, she passed out from blood loss, and she didn't make any movement, the car stopped next to her body.

The guy in the car knew she needed help or she was going to die, he walked out of the car, and picked her up, her body falling limply in his thin arms, he lied her down on the back seat and got back into the drivers seat.

Max opened her eyes slightly, all she could see was blue, of the mans hair, and then she passed out again, she knew she would be safe for now…

The blue haired guy, stopped at Kong studios and picked her back up, he walked into his room and lied her down on his bed and bandaged her arms and legs up and tried to stop the bleeding on her chest. He wondered how she got hurt so badly, he hadn't seen anyone this hurt before, except for himself, he knew there was no point waking up anyone else, there were all asleep and would be annoyed with him for waking them up.

He stopped all night making sure she would be okay, just incase she woke up or she started bleeding again.


	2. Fears

She woke up the next day, she felt the sheets of the bed against her skin, she opened her eyes slightly, showing her orange eyes, she moved her orange+red hair out of her face, carefully trying not to hurt her arms to much. 2d was sitting on a chair, just watching her, he thought she was kind of adorable, how could anyone hurt her?

2d decided he couldn't just say quiet "good…. your awake" he said softly sitting down next to her. Max looked at him, she smiled weakly, she tried to get up, but she was in too much pain, but she still tried. 2d placed his hands on her shoulders and carefully got her to lie back down again "don't move…your okay here…" max just lied back down and looked at 2d, he smiled at her, she turned away.

2d wondered why she was so afraid, she was shaking slightly "im sorry…my names 2d…and your at Kong studios" max looked at 2d, thoughts rushed through her head, she didn't know who 2d was…well she was from the future, and had fallen through time, she looked confused at 2d, then sighed, she didn't know much about this century. "Im max…" she said. 2d smiled slightly "that's a cute name…." He said softly.

2d smiled slightly, she looked cute when she was confused, she was different to any girl he had seen, her eyes were orange and her hair was orange and red, I mean he hadn't seen a girl like that in his life.

Max was still shaking, she didn't trust guys, not anymore, Jonathan had wrecked her life forever, she was scarred all over her body, she looked at the bandages on her body, then looked at 2d "thanks…" she said softly. 2d grinned weakly "its no problem lov' you would have died if I hadn't stopped and taken you back here" max nodded and closed her eyes. This was how Jonathan had found her; she cried silently, she didn't want it to happen again…she couldn't let it happen.

2d looked at her worriedly "did I say something to upset you…im sorry" max looked at 2d, a tear falling down her cheek, she shook her head, maybe…he was different, she had never heard Jonathan say sorry to her in her life. She smiled weakly, 2d wiped the tear away on her face and hugged her "your safe here…" he whispered to her "what happened to you then…"

Max closed her eyes, she had hoped her wouldn't ask, she couldn't tell him, she tried to get up "I should go…I've been here to long as it is…I'll just get in the way" her legs gave way, her body was to weak to move, 2d caught her and placed her back down on the bed "calm down…you can stay here…" max tried to speak "n-no I-" but before she could carry on 2d placed a finger on her lips "look…stay here its no trouble…you need to rest and let your body heal…" max just gave up, she closed her eyes and laid back down.

A few minutes later, noodle walked into the room "2d-san its time for breakfast…o…" she said noticing the girl on the bed thinking that it might be another girl he had slept with. 2d looked at noodle "erm…this is max…I was out last night and she passed out on the pavement…she needs to stay here for a while…can you tell Russell and mud's that she's here". Noodle just nodded and went off to find Russell and Murdoc. 2d looked back at max, she was now asleep, he wandered why she was shaking maybe he was scaring her, he sighed and yawned, he didn't sleep all night.

Max was having a dream about what happened that night before 2d had found her,

Flash Back:

**Max ran through the alley as fast as possible, when Jonathan grabbed her arm tightly and whacked her into the wall, her shoulders started bleeding her body was really fragile. "How dare you try and run from me?" he shouted at her, slapping her around the face knocking her to the floor. Max didn't answer she just cried.**

**Jonathan garbed her by the neck and whacked her into the wall, "WHY?" she shouted at her and let go of her neck and held her arms against the wall, making sure she wouldn't move. Max had fear in her eyes "I-im not yours…leave me alone, I hate you!" Jonathan tightened the grip on Max's arms "I'll make you mine max…. one way or another" he whispered, hitting her head into the wall knocking her out, he smiled and took her back to his apartment, and used her body like it was nothing. **

End Of Flash Back

Max woke up, her breathing deep, sweat dripping off her face, 2d was now asleep on the floor, she tried to calm down but tears fell from her face rapidly that mixed with sweat, she started crying hardly.

2d woke up to see her crying, he got up and hugged her "shh…. what's wrong?" he whispered to her "calm down…" he tried to comfort her the best he could.

Max felt safe for some reason, she knew she could trust him "my ex…h-he…hurt me…he did…t-this to me…" max whispered "I have n-no where to g-go."

2d wiped away the tears on her face and hugged her closely "you can stay here for a while" 2d replied back to her, max just nodded it's not like she had a choice. 2d smiled partly, she looked cute when she was upset, but it hurt him to see her like that, he lied her back down on the bed "you rest, okay?" he said, not moving his eyes from her. Max nodded and closed her eyes, then after a few minutes she was asleep.

2d walked out of his room, and shut the door quietly and walked into the kitchen. "What is this about a girl?" Murdoc said looking at 2d, kind of annoyed when did they decide they just picked people up of the street and took them back there, they could be the wrong sorts of people.

2d cringed slightly and looked back at Murdoc "well…she needed help and she needs a place to stay…so I'm letting her stay here…" 2d said looking away he knew Murdoc was going to hit him "she needs help…she has no where else to go…she can't be someone bad…she's so fragile…"

Murdoc clenched his fists "what ever…just keep her away from me" he said walking out of the kitchen to his Winnebago.

2d took a deep breath, and he thought well…that went a lot better than expected. Noodle looked at 2d "is she okay?" she looked a little worried. 2d walked up to her and ruffled her hair "she's fine…well she will be when she has had a little rest" noodle nodded and walked to her room, Russell was to busy eating to bother talking. 2d sighed and sat down in the living room, and watched some zombie film to pass the time.


	3. Singing

Max woke up a few hours later, her whole body was still really sore, why was he being so nice to her, he didn't even know her, she sighed deeply and sat up carefully. She thought he was kind, but she was to scared of guys, past experiences always haunted her, she always wished they would just go away, but as long as her ex boyfriend was near there was no chance of that happening.

She noticed the many keyboards around 2d's room, she got up and walked over to one of them carefully, she sat down, and turned it on by the switch, she hadn't done this for a while, she sighed deeply, knowing she would probably mess this up, and miss the keys and her voice would be out of tune, but she started anyway…

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She didn't realise her voice could be heard by all the band members, he voice was soft yet powerful, 2d being one of the first was amazed, he hadn't heard a voice like that ever, he walked back to his room and stayed near his door, where she was playing he could hear the melody she was playing on the keyboard and her voice harmonizes with the keys of the music, every note was perfect.******You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

Max felt really emotional with this song, it reminded her about herself about the pain wouldn't go away, no matter how much she wanted it too, tears streamed down her face as she sang.

2d, Russell, Murdoc and Noodle were all by 2d's door now, listening to her playing and singing, 2d walked into the room quietly, followed by the rest, noodle saw tears fall down her face as she played with her eyes shut, yet she didn't miss any keys.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Max finished playing and wiped the tears away with her sleeve, "crap as usual…. can never play that right." she whispered. She stopped talking when she heard clapping behind her, she turned around, and saw 2d and the others.

"Max…. that was fucking amazing…. I've never heard anyone play like that in my life…."

Max blushed slightly "I'm not that good…. really…" she said shaking her head. Noodle hugged max "it was…it was the best ever" max just hugged noodle back.

Murdoc just smiled weakly "yeh it was good…" Russell gave max 2 thumbs up "you should go pro!" max sighed and nodded "okay…I can't argue with you guys…. I guess I am okay at it…." 2d smiled slightly "good you give up, now because you were so hard about it…. you have to be punished" max looked kind of worried, what was he going to do…

2d walked over to max, and started tickling her, she giggled badly and squirmed slightly "2d…stop…." She managed to say, before he tickled her faster.

2d just smirked and carried on "guys little help…." Noodle walked over and started tickling her as well. Max was laughing even harder, 2d and noodle were laughing also.

After a few minutes 2d and noodle stopped and max looked tired from all the laughing and was slightly breathing deeply. Max still had a smile on her face, while she lied down on the bed, and her hair fell into her face, the cuts on her arms and legs were hurting a lot, but she didn't care, no pain no game she thought.

2d saw that she was in pain, "max…im sorry…I forgot you were in pain…that was stupid of me" before max could answer, Murdoc slapped 2d around the head "yep…you are stupid dullard."

2d rubbed his head "ow…" he whispered and stepped back a little bit. Murdoc sighed "your meant to be looking after her…not making her be in more pain than before." Murdoc just walked out the room, he wasn't to bothered who the girl was, girls only had one use to him, really, and he could never stick relationships.

Soon after Murdoc had left, so did 2d, noodle and Russell, they thought she might want some time to rest, but she didn't really, but being alone wasn't something she wasn't used to. She slowly fell back asleep, she know couldn't move, sleep was the only option really, she knew she would have to leave eventually, but for now, she had somewhere to stay and had people who are caring and loving around her, the type of people, she never thought existed, and they were the type of people she only met in her dreams and wildest fantasies.

Max didn't know what to think of Murdoc, he never really said much and most the time was angry with something, but she knew she didn't know him properly she couldn't judge him just yet, that would just be wrong, she had learned to try and not do that, she found it hard though.

But she tried to be as nice and as happy as possible, 2d had helped her and everyone else was making her feel welcome, she didn't feel weird or scared around them, she could tell them her fears if she wanted too, but it takes a while for her to completely trust someone with her real feelings on life and about people, she was scared that no one would understand, or they would hate her and stop talking to her, she was too scared for that to happen, so she kept quiet, and cried silently when she was on her own and sleeping was never a option now, to many nightmares haunted her, her inner most fears.


	4. Friends Mean The World

Max sat up on the bed as she heard her fine, play a tune in her pocket that was kind of catchy, and she answered it "hello" she said quietly, rubbing her eyes. Max's eyes went wide, she put the phone down and got up and ran out of Kong.

When 2d woke up, he didn't know where she had gone, he sighed, maybe she left when they were sleeping. Everyone else was a little freaked out usually for people to go out of Kong, they would need security, 2d was pretty sure she would come back, but when he didn't know, I mean she had know where else to go.

A few hours later, max walked back into Kong, with a girl with pink and purple hair into the Kong, she was un-conscious in her arms and they were both bleeding badly, 2d and Murdoc ran out into the corridor where they were, max fell to her knees, still holding TJ "j-just help T-tj…" max managed to say, Murdoc took TJ from Max's arms and lied her down on the sofa and started seeing to her cuts, he thought she looked cute, but he shook that fact of and helped her.

2d ran over to max and caught her "max! Are you okay?" max nodded weakly, but she knew that was a stupid answer, she was bleeding and she was fine, yes a clever answer. 2d picked her up gently and sat her down on a chair in the living room, and sorted out her cuts.

TJ opened her eyes suddenly and sat up straight on the couch "max!" then she looked around, and saw max asleep on the chair, and Murdoc sitting down on the floor next to her and 2d sorting out Max's cuts. Murdoc looked at TJ "are you alright lov'?" she fact Murdoc had just called TJ love made her blush slightly, she just nodded, she looked over at max "thanks…. max you didn't have to do that…."

2d looked at TJ "erm…do what?" he asked looking curious. TJ sighed "she protected me…. she always does…she never just sits back and watches, she can't let her friend get hurt…" 2d smiled at max weakly, she really was different to all the other girls, she had the courage that people usually say to there friends, but know they could never do it really, but just to try and make the friendship better.

TJ sighed her knew max would probably be out for a while, she got a few to many times, 2d was really starting to think that he liked her, but he wasn't sure, she seemed a little to closed up and quiet. He wanted to help her, he wanted to make her feel safe and kill away her demons, but max was all he could think about right now, and he knew that his band mates could probably tell as well.

TJ looked at 2d and the way he was looking at max "erm…do you like her?" 2d looked at TJ and shook his head "erm…no…" he lied, TJ just shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, she smiled slightly, she knew he liked her, she could see it in his eyes, it was so obvious. 2d tried to shake it off, what was he thinking, he hit his head slightly. Murdoc just rolled his eyes at 2d, he thought to himself "so retarded…."

Murdoc looked back at TJ, wow she's pretty he thought, he got back up "if you need anything just ask, okay?" Murdoc said to TJ, TJ just nodded "thanks" Murdoc nodded and walked to his Winnebago, he needed to try and get rid of these thoughts, maybe some **Jack Daniels** would fix it, yes that's it he thought and started drinking in his Winnebago.

A few hours later, max was starting to wake up. TJ was sitting next to her on the floor. Max opened her eyes slightly, TJ just smiled. "Thanks Max" max just looked at TJ "anytime…you needed help…I wasn't just going to stand back and let it happen" tj smiled at her and hugged her. "You're the best" max just shook her head, that wasn't true, and it was far from it, well that was what she thought, but the people around her always thought differently.

TJ sighed and moved away, she smiled at her, tj thought maybe she should tell max that the blue haired guy liked her, but she didn't know if it was a good idea or not, she decided to just leave it, and a few hours later TJ fell asleep on the sofa.

2d thought of something to cheer max up, but he was worried whether she would say yes or not. He sighed and walking into the living room and sat on the chair next to her "erm. Max?" he asked looking a little nervous. Max looked at 2d "yes…"

2d sighed "do you want to go to the cinema with me…? Tonight?" he looked at her waiting for an answer, what was she going to say…?


	5. Love

Max looked at 2d did he just ask her on a date…? Max didn't want to say no though "sure…sounds nice," she said, smiling. 2d smiled, he was relieved she didn't say no, he took her hand "come on then" max just giggled slightly and got up, 2d wouldn't let go off her hand.

As they walked down the street, 2d was kind of a big pink in the face, he knew he was starting to like this girl, a lot more than just a friend. Max could notice he was going a bit pink "you okay, 2d?" she asked looking a little concerned, he nodded and kept walking down the street with her hand in his.

They went to the cinema, 2d picked a zombie film, max didn't like zombie films that much they scared her, but she agreed on it as well.

As they watched the film, max was getting a little scared, she was shaking, 2d noticed and wrapped a arm around her, and pulled her closer "its okay…" max nodded she was being stupid, it was just a film, but then a zombie killed someone and the blood on the screen made max cry into 2d. 2d smiled slightly and thought aww.

2d whispered to her "its okay…. I wont let them hurt you…I wont let anything hurt you…" max looked up at 2d, she smiled slightly. They spent the whole film, with 2d's arm around her and max lying into him. 2d was enjoying this, he could finally get just a little closer to her.

As the film ended. They walked out of the cinema, still there hands linked. "Do you want to go to the park before we go back?" 2d asked looking at her, she nodded, she knew it wouldn't be full of kids, it was 10:00 at night now.

They walked to the park, and max sat down on the swing and 2d sat down on the one next to her. "2d…" max said looking at him. 2d looked at her "yes lov'."

Max smiled "thanks…you didn't have to take me out…. but I really appreciate it…" 2d smirked "its no problem…I wanted to… but maybe I shouldn't have picked that zombie film…you seemed a little scared" 2d was smiling that was the right film he wanted to pick, he knew max would probably get closer to him, to feel safe.

Max giggled slightly "it was scary…but its okay, don't worry about it, I should grow up a little…it wasn't that bad really…just bad memories with blood…and killing and stuff like that," she said looking at the floor. 2d felt bad, he'd made her think about her past, he pushed her swing lightly, max smiled, 2d was really trying to cheer her up and max was starting to feel better. Max giggled weakly and this made 2d smile, he felt he was helping someone for once, than making things worse.

After a few minutes, Max yawned 2d could tell she was tired, they started walking back to Kong, but 2d stopped max by the bridge, the moon slowing in her eyes. Max looked at 2d, and 2d looked back, he didn't no whether he should do it, but they were alone, no one was around, that he knew of and the person he knew he liked a lot, was right in front of him. 2d looked into Max's eyes and kissed her on the lips "max…I love you…"

Max looked shocked, she was confused, how could he love a girl like her, she really liked him as well, but she was scared someone would hurt him and it would be her fault. Max then lost all thoughts, she really cared about him, and she wrapped her arms around 2d's neck and kissed him "I love you too"

2d was relieved, and he smiled, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed passionately, and max felt all her fears go away, maybe 2d was really the right person. They explored each other's mouths and couldn't let go, 2d couldn't move away, it would take everyone in the world to make him want to move away. For max this was a different feeling she felt happy and safe…

But someone was watching…but who was it……….?

Meanwhile back at Kong TJ and Murdoc were getting to know each other. But both of them kept going quiet when it got to talking about there past, Murdoc didn't want to talk about it, It made him feel depressed and want to go kill himself.

TJ wiped way her tears "I don't know my parents…" Murdoc felt sorry for her, he guessed at least knowing your parents would be better than not knowing them at all, he hugged her and kept her close, it was his fault he had asked the question in the first place. TJ tried not to cry anymore; it made her look like she was 5 years old. "What about your parents?" she asked looking at him, he hoped that she wouldn't have asked that, he moved away from her "I need some fresh air" he said walking out of the living room and outside, he leaned against the wall and closed her eyes remembering what happened that night that his dad, killed his mom and then killed himself because of him, and he always felt it was his fault and he always would.

TJ felt bad, she got up and walked outside to talk to him "im sorry…." She said looking at him. He shook his head "no…its fine…forget it, if you want to know…my dad killed my mum and my dad killed himself because of me" TJ looked at Murdoc…she looked concerned about him "its wasn't your fault…"

Murdoc sighed, "it is…" TJ picked up Murdoc's chin with her finger, and she shook her head "I think your really lovely…you really cheered me up…" she smiled weakly.

Murdoc smiled weakly "thanks…you cheered me up" he said kissing her on the lips. TJ looked at Murdoc, did he just kiss her?

Murdoc didn't know why he just did, it just felt so right. Murdoc turned away, he knew she was probably going to slap him and call him a pervert or something like that but she didn't….

TJ pressed her lips against his; he was shocked and kissed her back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and his arms around her waist. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. TJ was the first one to move away, she looked into Murdoc's eyes and hugged him, her hugged her tightly, for once he didn't feel angry or depressed he felt happy and smiled properly, for once in the last 10 or so years. TJ felt happy as well, she felt safe and she didn't want to let go.


	6. Guns

2d hugged max tightly not wanting to let go, ever "max…I want to be with you forever…I want too look after you…" Max went very quiet, 2d waited for an answer. Then he felt her trembling in his arms and she moved away, 2d felt bad…was it something he said to her…?

2d didn't know what was wrong, until he saw the tears fall from her face to the floor. "Max…." 2d said concerned he was starting to get worried. "2d…you can't be with me…you'll get hurt…I can't let that happen…I can't risk you getting hurt…I just can't."

2d looked at max he could see the tears falling from her face, he took her hand in his "max…you need the protection…and I don't care if I get hurt…I want to make you feel safe and protect you from your fears that haunt you…" max looked at 2d as tears fell from her face "2d…" but before she could go on, he pressed his finger on her lips "your worth it…" max felt safe and happy, he was willing to protect her. Max hugged him, he hugged her back, she hoped her would never get hurt but she knew it would happen and she couldn't stop it.

Max suddenly felt a stinging pain in her chest, she pulled away from 2d and fell to her knees, coughing, for all the times for her demon to come and try and kill her, why now? 2d kneeled down next to her "MAX! Are you okay?" max shook her head "2d…run…" she whispered, 2d wasn't going to leave her, NO WAY!

Max's demon "Salma" appeared in front of her and knocked her back and restrained 2d, 2d struggled to try and get away "GET OFF ME!" but she just dug her claws into 2d's arms making him cringe. Max got up "leave him alone, you don't want him, you want me!"

2d saw a guy behind max "MAX LOOK OUT!" he shouted, salma digging her claws into 2d harder, he cringed. Max turned around, her eyes went wide, and Jonathan smirked at her and grabbed her wrists tightly on both arms and hit her into the wall "how've you been, since that lovely night" he said, holding her tightly and kissed her, she cried. "Leave me alone" she said. Jonathan smiled "you don't like that do you…." He said pressing his lips against hers tightly. Max tried to move away, but her arms were pinned against the wall.

2d was getting annoyed her could tell she was upset, he watched the tears fall down her face, she didn't deserve that, he whacked salma as hard as possible, letting 2d go and he grabbed Jonathan and punched him hard, hitting him into the opposite wall. "Don't you fucking touch her!" he shouted, hitting him. Max fell onto the floor, why…was he protecting her…he really did care…

2d was about to hit him again, when Jonathan pulled out a gun and put it to Max's head "one more move…and I'll shoot…!" at that moment 2d felt his world crashing, the one her loved was in danger.


	7. The Affects Of Jack Daniels!

**Meanwhile Back At Kong:**

Murdoc and TJ were watching some TV together, TJ lying into Murdoc and his arms around her, they weren't really bothered about the TV any excuse to be with each other that close, Murdoc felt that this was the first time he has ever been in love and felt this feeling, he just thought TJ was more adorable and cute than any other girl he had seen, and he had seen plenty…

Murdoc turned the TV off her knew neither of then were even watching it anyway…

"TJ…I want to with you…" Murdoc said, looking at TJ. TJ smiled she was waiting for him to say something, she looked up at Murdoc "I want to be with you too…"

Murdoc hugged TJ tightly in his arms and she hugged back, he'd never really said this to anyone he felt it was to cheesy "TJ…I love you…" Murdoc whispered into her ear, she giggled when he did that, it tickled a little, "I love you too…. more than anything…" Murdoc smiled the one girl he loved, felt the same, she made him smile so much.

Murdoc kissed TJ on the cheek and walked into the kitchen and got some jack Daniels out, he felt like getting a ickle bit drunk, he drank a whole bottle instantly and walked back into the living room, where TJ was looking at the ceiling, waiting for him to get back.

Murdoc sat down next to TJ and moved the hair from her face "your so pretty…" TJ giggled and shook her head "no im not…", Murdoc hugged her again "yes you are…" TJ smirked "don't make me argue with you…" Murdoc laughed slightly; "well your losing…I'll get you to give up" he said winking at her and started tickling her.

TJ was laughing hard, Murdoc wouldn't stop, "s-stop it…" she managed to say before laughing again. "Do you give up then…or do I have to carry on?" Murdoc smirked, he found her laugh cute. TJ managed to say this "o-okay I g-give u-up" and Murdoc stopped, still with a grin on his face "I never lose…." He said sitting down next to her, she was breathing deeply from the amount he was tickling her, she closed her eyes.

TJ sat up, and Murdoc hugged TJ again "sowwy…that was a bit mean…" TJ was getting a bit worried when did Murdoc so sorry let alone sowwy, she giggled though "its fine…I still love you" Murdoc grinned and shouted "YAY! MY ICKLE TJ" and hugged her tightly, TJ was laughing softly, okay…Murdoc had definitely had some alcohol or drugs, he was like a little kid, like this she didn't mind.

Murdoc wouldn't let go off TJ until she started coughing, she couldn't breath he was holding her that tightly. "Sowwy…my ickle TJ…" Murdoc said and sat down next to her. TJ just smiled "its fine…"

She could tell he had, some jack Daniels she could smell it on him. He looked upset, did he really feel that bad about, hugging her to hard, TJ got closer to Murdoc "its okay….my ickle muddy" and she hugged him lightly, Murdoc smiled and stroked her hair and after a while she fell asleep in his arms, Murdoc had never been much for sleep. But something about her, made him feel safe and he slowly drifted off aswell.


	8. NightMares

Murdoc was experiencing what happened the night that his father killed his mom, replaying everything in the dream he was having. Sweat was falling from his face, badly.

**Flash Back: **

_Murdoc was hiding in the closet, listening to Jacob and his mom arguing and glasses being smashed on the floor. Most of all, he could only here his mom, she was screaming about how sick she was of his alcohol and taking it all out on Murdoc, he was just a kid, he hadn't done anything to deserve it. Murdoc hated it when his parents argued he was always worried his mom would get hurt, but he knew he couldn't fight back against his Jacob. He hugged his knees tightly as tears fell from his face heavily. Whispering the same words over and over again "mom…please be okay…" his mom was the only one who had shown any care to him and made him feel just like everyone else and just the feeling of being loved. Murdoc just wished, Jacob had just hurt him, and left his mom alone._

_He cried silently, then he opened his eyes, they widened he realised his mom wasn't screaming in anger, she was screaming in fear, she sounded scared, she had never heard her like that, he wanted to help her, he got up slowly and placed his hand the door knob and turned it slightly. He heard his mom scream and he backed into the wall behind him and closed his eyes; he was scared, his whole body trembling with fear, he walked up to the door and turned it slightly just so he could see what was going on outside. Jacob had a dagger in his hand and kept walking up to his mom, this kept happening until she hit into a door._

"_Say your last words…." He whispered and struck her in the chest the dagger going through into the door and out the other side, a faint scream was heard from her, then her body fell limply and Jacob pulled the dagger out, she fell to the floor, motionless, she was dead…. and Murdoc had seen it all, heavy tears falling from his eyes, he closed the door again and fell to his knees "no…" he whispered and spent the whole night there crying. _

_He got up the next morning, he knew he had to get up, he had to go to school, he closed his eyes, and he didn't want to see his mom's body and he also knew Jacob would hurt him if he didn't go to school, he wanted Murdoc as far out his sight as possible, but if he did hurt him, he wouldn't care, he couldn't hurt Murdoc like the way he did last night, by killing his mum, nothing could compare to what he had just done…_

_He walked out of the closet and saw the body, the crimson pool of blood beneath her, he felt he could have stopped it, and maybe it was his fault for even being born in the first place…?_

**End Of Flash Back: **

Murdoc woke up, a mixture of sweat and tears falling from his face. Maybe…it was his fault…he always felt it was…and he always will, it was his biggest regret. Not running out that door and helping his mom…maybe she would still be alive…

He felt he didn't even deserve TJ, he shook his head and walked into the kitchen picking up his bass, and he walked up to the roof of Kong, but TJ was awake when he heard him getting up, she waited for him to get up the stairs, and she followed him, she finally got to the roof and watched him.

Murdoc sighed deeply, he didn't deserve anyone around him, and he deserved to be alone and die alone that's all he could think he started playing his bass to Walk Away- Good Charlotte and he sang to it as well.

_**I made this bed  
I choose to lie in it  
And live with my regrets  
And sleep with what I said  
Could this be the end  
Am I standing on the edge  
Of everything I wanted now **_

But I was afraid  
I was afraid

Well maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I feel  
It's easier to walk away from everything

Separate my soul  
With all the things we shared  
I'm falling to pieces now  
Say a prayer for me (say a prayer for me)  
When you go to bed ('cause)  
I'm in need of your faith now

I was afraid

Well maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I feel  
It's easier to walk away from everything  
If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything  
We don't have to walk away

Pray for me now  
I'm in need of faith  
Pray for me now  
I'm in need

And maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I feel  
It's easier to walk away from everything  
If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything

And maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I feel  
It's easier to walk away from everything  
Walk away from everything  
Walk away from everything

TJ listened to all the words of the song, she started to get the idea he was playing and singing that song to try and let his feelings out just a little, he needed to talk to people more, maybe he would be happier…

TJ walked from where she was, Murdoc had now stopped playing and his eyes were shut tightly, he kept remembering that night in his head, it replaying over and over…

TJ sat down next to him and hugged "are you okay…?" she whispered to him, his eyes shot open and he looked at her he nodded, he didn't want her to worry, "TJ…I don't deserve you…" TJ looked at him, before he could say anything else, she put a finger on his lips, and hugged him tightly "yes you do…your so special…to me you always will be…"

Murdoc closed his eyes, TJ was one of the first people in years to care, and be there…TJ made him feel safe…and that was something he thought he could never feel again...


	9. Happiness And You Are Enough

Max was crying heavily she didn't want 2d to get into any of this "2d…just run" max whispered as Jonathan had his finger on the trigger ready to shoot her at any moment. 2d looked at Jonathan "let her go…and you can hurt me…" 2d said looking serious, he didn't want her to get hurt anymore. Max was shaking her head lightly, thinking no 2d…don't.

Jonathan smirked evilly "she isn't worth that…" he said as cold as anything "she is weak and ugly…she deserves to die" max knew he wasn't going to kill her, well not yet, he uses her all the time. 2d's knuckles were now clenched tightly, he was getting upset and angry from his comments about her.

Jonathan moved his hand through her hair and whispered into her ear "maybe…you should come back and live with me…just like old times…you always loved it" Max's eyes went wide, remembering living there, 2d could notice that something was upsetting her. Jonathan smirked, that was the type of fear he liked to see in her eyes. But scared wasn't the word…it was more like terrified…

Jonathan looked at salma and she nodded, and took max of him, keeping her completely restrained tightly, letting her claws dig into her skin as deep as possible. Max cringed. 2d was getting upset seeing her in pain "just let her fucking go!" he shouted, hitting Jonathan in the face hard, knocking him back, but when he did that salma dug the claws deeper, max cried out weakly in pain.

Jonathan got up an wiped the blood from his face he smirked evilly "that was stupid…. don't you get it, every time you hurt me…salma just hurts max even more…" Jonathan felt he should call 2d an idiot, but what was the point, he was already mad.

Blood was falling from Max's arms; she kept her eyes shut tightly to keep out the pain as much as she could. 2d felt a tear falling down his face, seeing her in so much pain "let her go…" 2d whispered, shakily but seriously. Jonathan smiled he could tell he had seen enough Jonathan walked up to max "you had fun tonight, we will meet again…don't you worry" he pressed his lips against hers and disappeared with salma.

Max fell onto the floor, holding her arms tightly, watching the blood fall from them. "Max!" 2d ran over to her, and kneeled down next to her, he went to touch the cuts, when max put her hand on his and shook his head "2d…go…your going to get hurt…"

2d smiled at her "im not going anywhere" before she could talk, he put a finger to her lips and took his shirt of and wrapped them around the wounds on her arms, and he picked her up gently "I'll never leave you…" he whispered to her before she fell asleep deeply, she was too exhausted.

2d had just seen a little part of the past, he could work out what Jonathan did to her, he just gave it all away, and it was on purpose, 2d felt that he hadn't seen so much fear in some ones eyes like that. 2d wanted her to be okay, but he knew he had to stand by her for that to happen, she needed him and 2d wanted her more than anything in the world. Soon after Max's arms stopped bleeding so much and then only one of the cuts was just lightly, they got back to Kong and 2d lied max down on the couch, and cleaned the cuts up. 2d then picked her back up and took her back to his room, it would be easier to watch her there.

He walked down the corridor to his room and lied her down on his bed, and lied down next to her, pulling the covers over both of them and he wrapped his arms around her carefully, just to help to make her feel safe, 2d loved being this close to her.

TJ and Murdoc were in the Winnebago, both of them asleep and there arms wrapped around each other, and TJ's head on Murdoc's chest, with both of them a smile on there face, happiness and each other was all they wanted.


	10. Movies And Death

Max opened her eyes slightly, 2d had his thin arms around her as he was laid down next to her. Max got closer to 2d and lied into his chest, still feeling sore from her arms, and still exhausted. 2d's blue hair was on his face, and he had taken his shirt off. Max opened her eyes and looked at his arm, where salma had put her claws into his arm. Max moved her finger down his arm, 2d had gotten hurt…she hugged into him tightly "im sorry…" she whispered into his ear, knowing he couldn't hear her though. She cried weakly, she felt that bad, she couldn't let it happen again…never again…she knew she had to leave…2d can't get hurt.

She moved away from 2d slowly, trying not to wake him up. She got up and walked for the door, but felt someone grab her wrist, she turned around to see 2d "where are you going…?" he said knocking her back onto the bed and kissing her on the cheek.

Max shook her head "I have to go 2d…you've got hurt… I need to end this…I just want to die…and get away from him and he'll leave everyone alone." 2d looked scared and hugged max tightly "no please…don't say your going to kill yourself…please." he had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Max couldn't get herself to look at 2d, she couldn't, she moved out of 2d's grasp and got up "2d…I'll let him finish me…so you don't get hurt" 2d ran to the door, when she said this, blocking the way, so she couldn't get out the room. "Max…don't please…im fine…you need to rest."

Max walked up to 2d and cried into him "I want to die…I can't handle this…you'll get hurt and he might hurt everyone else…" 2d hugged max tightly "I wont let you kill yourself…never…" Max sighed and lied into him, she couldn't do it to him, never…she couldn't the look in his eyes, and she knew if she did he would be destroyed forever.

2d smiled, he couldn't lose her, he needed her more than she might have even knew, she meant everything to him, and he felt that she really was the one for him. The walked into the kitchen and had some breakfast. 2d went out at 6:00 in the evening on his own, he was upset about max; he needed to drain his thoughts with alcohol.

TJ and Murdoc had spent most there time in the cinema in Kong, watching movies, and Murdoc falling asleep every now and then, he thought some of the films were pretty boring, but he had TJ there, so it didn't matter so much. Murdoc thought 2d was being stubborn really, he was taking what max said to seriously, she was just tired and scared, she was protecting him a way…just so he wouldn't get hurt.

Murdoc looked at TJ, the reflection from the screen, shining in her eyes, he couldn't believe he had the girl that meant everything to him, right next to him. "TJ…I know this is a weird time to say this…but…I'll never hurt you…I promise…" TJ looked at Murdoc and smiled, she nodded "I'll never hurt you either…" Murdoc smiled at her and pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek, TJ lying into Murdoc, they both carried on watching the films, staying close to each other, feeling safe, something they had searched for, and they found that quality in each other, and they just couldn't let go.

Max stayed up to wait for him, she was sat down next to the fire, letting the heat keep her warm, and she closed her eyes. When she heard the door open, and 2d stumbled into the living room, where she was.

Max turned around and smiled "hey 2d" he didn't look like he had any expression; max felt a shiver down her spine. 2d whispered some words "why do you want to die, is it me? What did I do?" 2d asked he was standing right above her body, max got up and looked into 2d eyes "2d…I didn't mean it like that…" 2d looked angry "you did you bitch" he raised his hand to her, she had fear in her eyes. "No 2d…I didn't im sorry…." She whispered, still looking scared.

Was he going to hit her…or not…?


	11. Hold Her Closer

2d brought his hand down to max and slapped her hard, knocking her back into the wall, and her cheek bleeding from the pressure of the blow. Max moved her hand up to the cut and saw the blood on her fingers, slowly trickling down. 2d didn't change his expression "if you want to go kill yourself…go ahead…" Max looked at 2d, she had tears falling down her face, mixing with the tears, Max ran out of Kong…maybe she should go kill herself…what's the point in living now…

2d was breathing deeply, his fists were clenched, he looked at the blood on the floor from Max's cut, he didn't look like he cared, why would he…he was drunk completely…

TJ got up out the seat, Murdoc had yet again fallen asleep, and she ruffled his hair, before walking into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water, and started to walk back to the cinema, she spotted 2d in the living room, she walked in, the glass in her hand "erm…2d you alright…?" she saw the blood on the floor, "what's with the blood?"

TJ just stayed still, 2d's fists relaxed, still looking pale from the amount they were clenched, 2d started to walk up to TJ. TJ was getting scared…he wasn't saying anything and his expression stayed the same.

TJ went to take a step back when 2d grabbed both her wrists tightly and hit her into the wall; she dropped the glass on the floor, the glass smashing loudly and shattering all over the floor. TJ closed her eyes, what was 2d doing!

2d thought TJ was max they did look a lot like each other "I told you…to go and kill yourself…if you so badly want too…." TJ tried to move away from his grasp, but he just tightened the grip, TJ didn't look at 2d properly "2d…im not max…its TJ…" 2d didn't know, his drunkenness got the best of him. He slapped TJ hard, knocking her to the floor, she screamed, it didn't make her bleed or anything, but there was a bright red hand mark on her cheek, she tried to get back up, but 2d kicked her in the stomach hard, she lied down coughing, the pain hurt to much…she closed her eyes tightly. She had slight breathing problems and 2d had just triggered them off…

TJ was coughing badly, 2d just stood there. Murdoc was running down the corridors looking for her, he heard her scream "TJ?" he walked into the living room and saw 2d standing over TJ's body, and her coughing and holding her chest tightly, as she gasped for air.

Murdoc punched 2d hard, knocking him back, into the opposite wall "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" he was angry, and no words could explain how much. 2d just got up the blood falling from his mouth "kicked her…" 2d said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Blood will be the least of your problems" he said, punching 2d in the stomach and arms. After a few minutes, 2d was bleeding pretty badly and he was breathing deeply "you should fucking die…" he said, picking 2d up by the neck and clenching his hands firmly, bruising around his neck easily, 2d was gasping for air now, he couldn't breath.

After a while, Murdoc threw him on the floor, 2d tried to breath but he was finding it hard. Murdoc ran over to TJ, she still couldn't breath properly and her eyes were shut tight.

Murdoc was getting worried, her breathing wasn't getting better, he placed a hand on her chest, where 2d kicked her. TJ moved Murdoc's hand, and a tear fell from her cheek, he moved her shirt up slightly, he saw some very purple bruising, he got madder, he was so going to kill 2d, when he was soba…

Murdoc could only think of one thing to do, to relax her breathing. Murdoc moved closer to her a bent down and gave TJ CPR, her breathing relaxed slowly, after a few minutes of CPR her breathing fully relaxed. Murdoc picked her up gently from the floor, she still had her eyes shut "t-thanks m-muddy…." She whispered and slowly started falling asleep in his arms.

Murdoc gave 2d a death glare and walked out the room to his Winnebago, still carrying TJ, he wasn't going to leave her again, especially if 2d was drunk.

He locked his Winnebago door and lied TJ down carefully, he took his shirt off and lied down next to her, pulling the covers over both of them, he sang to her quietly, he knew she couldn't hear…

When you see love  
And you don't know what it is  
You might find yourself in fear  
To show your heart  
But when you feel is  
And it's oh, so wonderful  
You might find yourself in fear  
To let it part, in fear to let it part

So hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when she feels  
She needs a hand to hold  
Someone who'll never let her go again  
And hold him closer when he tries  
To hold the tears back from his eyes  
Don't say goodbye

When your heart decides  
That it's time to let it through  
There's no reason to be scared  
To open up  
Cause love may be blind  
But all of us don't see it  
So just once in your life  
If you hear the knock of love  
Just let it in

Hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when you know it's time to say goodbye  
You hurry back to see her smile again  
And hold him closer when he's down  
When his world is upside down  
Turn it around

So hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when she feels  
She needs a hand to hold  
Someone who'll never let her go  
And hold her closer when she's down  
When her world is upside down  
Turn it around  
Hold her close

Murdoc wrapped his arms around her and he did what that song told him to do, hold her close, he closed his eyes, he didn't noticed that she had a smile on her face, she could hear him, in her dreams, she loved the sound of his singing voice. Murdoc fell asleep soon, he didn't need dreams anymore, his reality now felt like a dream, he had TJ and he needed nothing else…

2d stayed on the floor, for hours on end, then he realised what he'd done…he'd hurt TJ…and he had hurt max and told her to go kill herself…the 2 things he promised her wouldn't do…he got up and ran out of Kong, he had to find max…she couldn't be dead…never…

Thoughts went through his head is she dead? Or alive? He ran around as fast as possible, looking everywhere he could think off. "Please…be alive max…I didn't mean it…" he whispered, hoping someone heard it and would let max be alive for him, tears falling off his face and he couldn't stand to look at his hands, he had used them to hurt her and he had some of Max's blood on his hands, he just couldn't look at all…

Would he find max alive? Or not?


	12. Fevers

2d ran down through all the alleys he could find, hoping he would find max alive and un-hurt. He got to another alley and he saw max on her floor, he clothes hanging off slightly, her body bleeding badly, her hair tangled around her face, and a few cuts down her face. "MAX!" he ran over to her and checked for her breathing and pulse, it was a weak pulse and her breathing was weak and heavy. 2d whispered into her ear softly "I'll get you help okay…?" he picked up her body and ran to the hospital checking her pulse and breathing a few times on the way, so he knew that she was still breathing fine. He arrived at the hospital as the doctors and nurses took max from 2d, he waited outside, crying slightly, this was his fault, if he hadn't hit her, she would be fine… he knew he would be there for hours, but he didn't care, he was going to wait for her, until she was okay he couldn't lose her not now, knowing it was all his fault…

TJ woke up the next morning, Murdoc had his arms around TJ firmly, TJ couldn't move she knew she would wake him up, so she just stroked his hair, she adored his hair, she thought it was better than her own, she felt that having pink and purple hair was a little over the top…but believe it or not, it was her natural colour. Murdoc looked exhausted, it was probably from the over load of anger he had from being upset with 2d, her chest still hurt a little, but it wasn't to bad, Murdoc was like her hero, she loved him for that, he was always there and did anything to help her. Murdoc stirred slightly, but wrapped his arms around TJ tighter like she was his teddy bear, this made her giggle, and he was like a small child in some weird ways, she felt a little hot, she had a bit of a temperature, but it didn't matter she thought.

TJ gave up, he was deeply in sleep, and she closed her eyes again. So she could try and get a few more hours sleep.

A few hours later Murdoc woke and moved his arms from around TJ and rubbed the back of his head, and coughed slightly, he looked at TJ, she was still awake she didn't get any more sleep, Murdoc kissed her lightly on the cheek, he could tell her body was warm, he placed a hand on her forehead, she was burning hot "do you have a fever TJ?.." Murdoc asked looking concerned, TJ just nodded "its fine though…don't worry…."

"I have to worry my ickle TJ is ill…. I'll make you better" he ran off to the kitchen and got her a lemsip; she drank it even though she hated the taste with a passion.

A few hours later TJ and Murdoc were watching some TV together on the couch, TJ staying close to Murdoc. TJ had fallen asleep, Murdoc put a blanket over her and slowly fell asleep, he was lying next to her, and he was tired, and slowly drifted off as well. TJ had a smile on her gave Murdoc even tried to make her happy when she was ill, he really was perfect…in every way well he was to her.

A doctor walked out the room "we almost lost her a few times…but she'll be alright…." The doctor said "you may see her if you want…" the doctor walked down the corridor, while other doctors followed soon after him.

2d ran into the room, max was covered in wires all over her body, 2d sat down next to her and picked up her hand. "im sorry max…I promise I wont ever hurt you again" tears streamed down his face, but he knew she couldn't hear him.


	13. Concerts In Cali Part 1

Max opened her eyes slightly to see 2d, crying over her, max moved her hand and placed it on her cheek "don't worry…. it's just me…" max whispered. 2d looked up, she just forgave him…2d hugged max lightly, but firmly "im so sorry…I didn't mean…it…I didn't…and you mean everything to me…you do…I need you…" 2d's tears fell onto Max's face, she had to wipe them off, but it didn't matter she was crying as well. "2d…I forgive you…okay…it doesn't matter…" 2d kissed max "it does…matter" he whispered to her and kissed max intensively, and max did the same back.

A few hours later and everything was fine for them to go back to Kong, max could walk fine, but 2d wasn't hearing it and walked max back to Kong in his arms and 2d kept saying sorry over and over again. Max was getting a little bit tired, she didn't mind being hit, it happened a lot anyway, she pressed a finger on 2d's lips "it's alright…." 2d kissed max lightly and they kept walking back to Kong, but at this time Murdoc and TJ were asleep deeply.

2d and Max walked into the room to find noodle and Russell packing up all the gear, for what seemed like they had a concert. 2d looked at Russell with confusion "erm…where are we going now?" Russell sighed deeply "we have a concert in California tonight!" Russell said, trying to stay calm, he had told him and 2d to be ready, but they were to busy with there girlfriends!

"Im sorry Russell…its my fault" max whispered, looking at the floor, Russell could see she was sorry, but she shouldn't be, he hugged her lightly "it's alright…don't worry" max just nodded.

Russell and noodle got into the jeep waiting for the 2d and Murdoc, Murdoc and TJ had woken up by this point and they were kissing and saying good-bye. Murdoc didn't want to leave TJ though; he wanted to stay with her. It was the same with 2d, he was kissing max, with his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around 2d's neck, she tried to move away, but 2d just tightened the grip and kept her there, max gave up, she couldn't move…

2d moved away after a few minutes and hugged her "look in the draw about 10 minutes after we leave" max just nodded and hugged 2d, she wished that she could go with them, but then again the fan girls would try and kill her….

Murdoc and 2d left soon after, leaving them on there own, TJ's other friend monk was coming over for a few days (my friends OC, she's letting me use her for my fic, Shammey is Cool But MonkNiccals On Here P, Thank You!) Monk was a nice friend, she always tried to help. TJ and Max heard a knock on the door, Max got up and opened the door, but before she could see who it was, they glomped her onto the floor, she lost her balance.

Max looked who it was "hey monk!" she said, hugging monk, "hey maxxie!" Monk just giggled she could always manage to glomp max and always she lost her balance, But TJ was a lot more on guard.

Max walked over to the cupboard and bought out some tickets for the concert and come place tickets, Max ran over to monk and TJ "we have tickets to go see them in concert!" Max said, looking excited she wanted to see what 2d looked like when he performed. TJ got excited too, but why didn't they say anything, it must have just been a surprise. Monk was really excited "OMG…GORILLAZ…IN…. CONCERT…." she was deep breathing, max patted her on the back, to tell her to start breathing again.

----------------------------------------------------------At California -------------------------------------------------------

The arrived at Cali, and Monk ran ahead with the tickets "hey…wait up!" Max and TJ shouted in unison, running after monk.

Soon after they were at the front row, of the concert, screaming fans that loved 2d and Murdoc, but max and TJ didn't care, they loved them more than they could, and Murdoc and 2d loved them back. "We LOVE YOU MURDOC AND 2D!" some crazed fan shouted, monk replied to her "there taken!"

All off them came onto the stage and started to sort out all the music, noodle checking her guitar was in tune, Russell holding his drum sticks ready, and Murdoc messing around with the sound and loudness so his bass, while 2d checked that the microphone was loud enough, so that all the audience could hear.

Noodle looked at 2d "ready…?" 2d nodded and everyone else was now ready as well, they started to play el manana, Max looked at 2d for most of it, but when he winked at her, she blushed deeply, which made monk laugh. Murdoc had signalled for max and monk, to chuck TJ onto the stage, Monk grabbed TJ's leg, and Max grabbed her arm "what are you doing?" but before she could get out there grasps she was chucked onto the stage, flat on her face, very close to Murdoc, he just carried on playing el manana and grinned to himself.

TJ got up slowly and held onto her head, she looked out at the audience. "BOO GET THE SLUT OF THE STAGE!" some of the fan girls shouted at her, TJ just sighed. Murdoc looked at TJ "don't listen to them…I love you…" TJ just grinned and picked up her guitar and helped noodle a little.

A few hours later and they finished, playing most of their songs; they were now all back stage. "Ow…my fingers hurt" noodle moaned, from some of the cuts on her fingers from playing for hours and not having much time to take a break. Max walked over to noodle and hugged her "you shouldn't have strummed so hard, just don't play for a few days, you'll be fine" she said ruffling her hair. Noodle yawned, "Come on guys…noodle's tired we need to find a hotel" 2d loved the way max was always caring about others, he kissed her. "Erm…Murdoc has the money,…" he said then carrying on kissing her.

Murdoc looked confused "erm…I left it on the plane…. does park bench sound a good enough hotel?" Murdoc asked smiling, TJ just laughed.

Where were they going to stay?


	14. Concerts In Cali Part 2

Max looked at noodle and 2d "erm…well…I'll pay for us…it isn't any trouble…I have the money…" Murdoc stopped her "I don't think so!" Max just looked at Murdoc "but…you paid for us to get here…it's a way of me saying thanks…" Murdoc just sighed "no we dragged you out here…you shouldn't have to pay."

Max shook her head "no it's fine…" monk looked at max, then 2d "2d stop her!" 2d sighed and hugged max "your not paying…" he whispered to her. Max closed her eyes "I want too…and im going too" she said smiling. 2d sighed she never gave up, "okay…but im paying you back when we go back to Kong" Max sighed "no you don't need too" before she could carry on, 2d put a finger to her lips "no…we just compromised, 2d said smiling a kissing her, "don't make me have to tickle you again." He said giggling slightly. Max stayed quiet.

"NO! She isn't paying!" Murdoc shouted, max tilted her head "Murdoc…you can't stop me…" max said smiling and giggling. Murdoc mumbled under his breath "I can if I knock you un-conscious and gag you…" TJ heard and laughed slightly and hugged Murdoc "just let her pay…she never gives in…" Murdoc sighed "fine…" he moaned and started walking ahead.

Max and the others followed. People ended up in different rooms. TJ And Murdoc together, 2d and max together and monk was with Russell and noodle, she didn't mind being with noodle, but Russell snored badly. They all went to there different rooms.

2d and Max spent there time just kissing and fell asleep in each other's arms soon, monk put her ipod of full blast so she could block out russels snoring and noodle had fallen asleep instantly.

Murdoc was drinking a lot of alcohol and soon her became very drunk. They just talked about random things at first, as Murdoc drank many bottles of alcohol. "Muddy is drunk…" TJ said. Murdoc shook his head "no. Im not." he said sounding every un-convincing, TJ laughed and sat on the floor with him, and moved the hair from his eyes "silly muddy…"

Murdoc pulled TJ closer and kept her there "your cute you know…?" TJ shook her head "yes you are. Your weally weally weally cute!" TJ just smiled and kissed Murdoc, he just sat there at first, TJ moved away and Murdoc smiled at TJ and moved her hair from her face, she kissed him again and he ended up on his back, with TJ on top of him, kissing each other.

Everyone Knows What Happens Next, And It Was Very Noisy……………….


	15. Back To Kong

Murdoc woke up the next morning with TJ next to him in the bed; they both had no clothes on. Murdoc looked at TJ and his eyes went slightly wide "shit no…" he whispered and moved away from TJ, and walked into an other room to get changed back into his clothes, he felt upset…. how could this happen he thought he hoped for once it wouldn't, but it did and he couldn't change time, it had happened…

Murdoc walked out the room and stared out the window watching the cars pass by.

TJ woke up slowly, he eyes opening, she looked tired, she sat up and put her clothes back on, by this time Murdoc was on the balcony, she walked out to him and took his hand "you okay?" she asked, he just moved away "fine.." he said, starting to walk away.

TJ ran after him and took his hand tighter "y-you s-sure…" she asked, trembling a little. "No not really…" he replied, "I don't know what happened last night…what did happen last night…?" Murdoc asked he had to ask, he just had to know.

TJ whispered "well we…" she went quiet "we k-kinda…" Murdoc just nodded "I get it…" TJ sighed in relief she didn't want to have to explain it. "Im so sorry…." TJ said, she didn't know what else to say, "well don't be sorry…you were drunk to right?" TJ went quiet she shook her head she couldn't lie to him; she wasn't even tipsy let alone drunk.

Murdoc just stayed quiet, he didn't look at her either, and TJ started walking down the corridor "I'll just leave." Murdoc snapped back into reality and ran after TJ grabbing her arm and pulling her into him. "Your not going anywhere…I just didn't want this to happen again…it has happened with most girls I've been with…I just thought it might be different…" TJ hugged into Murdoc "im sorry…but I love you more than anything and I always will" Murdoc smiled slightly.

Monk walked to where TJ and Murdoc were "good morning!" she shouted, glomping TJ "you guys okay?" they both nodded, Monk looked at Murdoc "whats up with him he seems grumpy?" TJ shook her head and looked back at monk "he's fine…just not enough sleep…" Monk nodded as Murdoc sat outside on the balcony.

2d walked out the room, closing the door behind him, they were all confused usually max would be connected to his arm, but she didn't even come out, monk looked at 2d "where's max?" she asked, 2d sighed and looked back "she didn't get any sleep…I don't know she said she heard something in TJs and Murdoc's room and it was keeping her up, I told her she could sleep now, we wont be going soon, I don't know…" TJ was a little pink, max had heard "crap" she thought. No one noticed that she was trying to hide behind her hair.

A while later, max was cuddling into 2d, trying not to fall asleep. She was exhausted but she knew they would be going onto the plane soon, she tried as hard as possible, 2d wasn't making it any better, he kept hugging her tightly and stroking her hair and a few minutes later she fell asleep into him, 2d just smiled he could always make her fall asleep, easily. She needed to sleep she got none all night and it was making her look upset and like she was about to collapse.

Murdoc and TJ didn't say much to each other and they both stayed quiet. They arrive at the air port and got into the plane, 2d ended up carrying max all the way there, and into the plane and placing her onto the seat and putting the belt over her, and still letting her sleep.

When they arrived back at Kong 2d and max were in 2d's room cuddled together kissing and slowly falling asleep, monk and the rest of the band members were asleep but Murdoc and TJ were so distant and weren't talking to each other…

What was going to happen to them? Will it make them stronger? Or drive them both apart?


	16. Taking People Away

The Next day Murdoc and TJ just stayed in their rooms, thinking what was going to happen…would it be positive or negative?

Everything was looking up for max, 2d had his arms wrapped around her tightly and his head cuddled into her chest, max woke up first, she slowly moved his arms from around her and moved away. After a few minutes of trying to move away, she managed to move without waking him up and kissed him on the lips and walked out the room to the kitchen, she was really hungry, she hardly ever ate.

Max went to the fridge and got some milk out and got a glass, the coldness against her hand made her shiver slightly, she drank some of the milk and looked out the window, it looked like it was going to be a nice day, maybe her and 2d should go out for a walk or something.

She liked the idea of that it would be fun, he was probably exhausted from the concert, but he didn't seem to show it.

Max heard something behind her, it made he jump and she turned around her paranoia was acting up again, she needed to be with 2d for it to go away, she grabbed the glass of milk shakily and started to walk out…

Suddenly a cold hand went over her mouth and she dropped the glass making a loud smash, he smirked, and held her securely so she couldn't move, she struggled though.

TJ heard the crash and ran down stairs, she saw Jonathan holding max back "LET HER GO!" she yelled. Jonathan smirked and pulled out a gun and put it to Max's head "I think you should let me go…with her…before I shoot her in front of you…"

TJ's eyes went wide, max looked at TJ, telling her not to do anything, in a pleading way while the tears fell down her face badly.

Jonathan knew she was going to do something, but he had a plan, another one of his friends called "crash" came up behind TJ and hit her in the stomach, stunning her and knocking her out to the floor. Max tried to move away "T-tj?" she shouted but it was really muffled. Jonathan was getting annoyed, he pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into Max's arm. The affect was quick; she passed out in his arms, her body falling limply and her skin looking ghostly white pale.

Jonathan smiled and put her over his shoulders, Crash and Jonathan left, leaving the broken glass and TJ un-conscious on the floor, not moving much.

30 minutes later Murdoc walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, then he spotted TJ and some of her glass was making her bleed and the milk over some parts of the floor. Murdoc ran over to her "TJ!" he shook her weakly and sat her up on his knees, she opened her eyes weakly. "M-muddy…" she whispered, Murdoc looked at her, he was worried "what happened…?" he asked softly.

TJ opened her eyes properly "m-max…t-they t-took m-max" she tried to get up, but fell back down from the jolt of pain through her chest, where crash had stunned her and know caused some bruising. Murdoc held TJ close so she wouldn't move, he was happy that he hadn't lost her, but max was like a best friend to him, she always tried to cheer him up if she could and he knew that max meant a lot to TJ, so it wasn't something that could be forgotten. Murdoc picked TJ up and lay her down on the sofa, TJ tried to keep getting up, but Murdoc made sure she didn't go anywhere, he was worried, he had never seen her so upset before.

2d walked into the room and saw TJ crying into Murdoc badly, he looked around "have either of you seen max anywhere?" he asked, TJ cried worse. Murdoc looked at 2d "dullard…some guy took her…and almost killed her in front of TJ" 2d's eyes went wide, how was he going to react…


	17. Taking People Away 2

2d hid behind his blue hair, as silent tears fell down face, how could he have slept when some one took her? What type of boyfriend am I? He whispered to himself he felt his heart crumble, max was his only meaning, he needed her badly, no one had any idea.

TJ saw 2d's silent tears fall down face, and fall onto the floor. She got up and walked over to 2d and hugged him "im sorry…" she whispered, 2d shook his head, telling he not to be sorry and he moved away from her and walked into his room, he needed to cry and over and over until there was no energy in him to carry on.

He knew he couldn't go and find her, it might put her in danger, he flipped through the boring channels on his television on to watch really, but he didn't no what to do, his eyes looked very lost like he was asleep but his eyes were open.

2d kept having fantasies in his head about what was happening to her, of her getting hit and other things, it made him cry heavier. "Max…" he whispered, he felt this was his fault, if only he had stayed with her and woken up before and…

He stopped; this was stupid he couldn't have done anything and he knows it, it's was stupid to think about it. 2d wiped his tears he sighed he needed max or he just wanted to die, she made him feel happy. He smiled slightly he was going a little emo, it was Max's influence on him, he didn't mind though, she was the most talented girl he had ever met and he loved her and she was the only girl 2d had been with that didn't really feel sorry for him at all.

(Meanwhile in some house)

Max was tied to a chair, her hands tied behind her back tightly, causing it to rip into her skin and some blood fell down her wrists, she could feel it. Her legs were tied to the chair legs tightly, she could hardly move…without the ropes cutting into the skin or them getting tighter and causing her to cry out in pain.

A Blindfold was tightly over her eyes, but she knew where she was in Jonathans house somewhere, she was scared she was trembling weakly. She whispered to herself quietly "2d…" and soft tears fell from her face, she felt a few bruises and more cuts on her body, all of his handy work.

Jonathan walked into the room, max stayed still, he smirked and walked over to her and kissed her lips roughly, max tried to move away, but Jonathan put a hand on the back of her neck pushing her closer. "Its nice to have you back…your not going anywhere now…" he whispered into her ear.

Max was crying, he placed his hand on her neck again and kissed her roughly, max tried to struggle, but it wasn't working the ropes were digging into her badly.

Jonathan moved his hands on her body, she was crying worse, he kissed her harder, she had no control for what was about to happen and she couldn't do anything but cry and just wish that it wasn't happening.

2d woke up, sweat beading down his pale face mixing with tears. He was asleep but just had a nightmare about what might be happening to max, he gave up he couldn't leave her, he got up and picked his jacket on and started to walk out of kong.

He needed to find her…

But would he find her in time?


	18. Protection

Jonathan had just her body again, he had tied her into the corner, this time gagging her because of the immense pain she was in and blind folded so she couldn't see. She felt dizzy, she ached all over she just wanted to be in 2d's arms and cry, but she didn't want him to come and find her…he would be putting himself in a lot of danger, but for some reason she knew he was looking for her now, she knew what he was like and he said he'd protect her…. he probably wouldn't give up.

The ropes on her body were hurting her now, she tried to loosen them but they only got tighter she looked at the necklace around her neck that 2d had gotten her, Jonathan almost tried to take it, but she wouldn't let that happen.

2d peered through a lot of windows, he looked for somewhere where scum like Jonathan would live, he saw max in the corner tied up and in a gag, he didn't know what to do.

He slowly opened the door, and walked up to max quietly, max cringed and cried, she was trembling. He slowly took the gag off, max whispered "d-don't….h-hurt….m-me…" she thought it was Jonathan again. 2d sighed and kissed her lightly and took her blind-fold off.

Max looked at 2d and more tears fell "2-2d…" but before she could carry on 2d pressed his lips on hers, she knew she was safe now, in her lover's embrace and care.

He slowly un-did the ropes around the body, he could see she was probably in a lot of pain. 2d picked up max lightly and kissed her, max kissed back, using the energy she had left.

Max closed her eyes, she smiled weakly she was in her lovers arms now, if she had the choice she would never move from him and stay like that for hours.

Jonathan walked into the room and grabbed max from 2d and kept her close to him, and put a knife to her neck, the blade glistening a deathly shine. 2d was angry, Jonathan was about to say something, when 2d pulled out a gun and placed it next to Jonathans head. "DROP HER NOW!" he shouted, keeping his finger on the trigger tightly.

Jonathan let max go and let her slip onto the cold wooden floor; she didn't move she didn't have the energy to move.

2d knocked Jonathan into the corner and kept the finger on the cold metal trigger and still pointing at Jonathan. Jonathan smirked "I'll keep coming for your little girlfriend and there's nothing you can do to stop me…" he said.

2d's anger built up "you want to bet…" 2d whispered, pulling the trigger, the bullet hitting Jonathan in the head and instantly killing him, his body falling flat, no movement no breathing just silence, 2d stepped back, and ran over to max, she'd seen it all. 2d picked her up and kept her head into his chest and ran out, he couldn't let her see that sight, Max stayed quiet all the way, she was glad that 2d killed him the pain was over, but 2d was still protecting her…she loved him so much. No one had any idea. Max knew he deserved to die, no doubt about it.

But no matter if he was dead, he could never amount to the same pain he had put her through he life, but she had 2d and that made her happy, someone who was pretty and had some life experience on bad things happening and always tried to look after her and protect her no matter what.

For 2d to kill someone who was hurting her was the biggest amount of care and protection she had ever felt. 2d kept running with max in his arms, he ran back to Kong, he was breathing deeply.

When 2d got back to Kong she took max to his room and lied her down, she cuddled close to him and he held her tightly. They were once again in their happiness with each other.

TJ and Murdoc decided to forget what happened in Cali and just get on with there lives, its life it happens sometimes but your love for each other never changes and if it does you never really loved the person the way you say you do.

2d had just killed someone he didn't care though, the police would come and everything but…he had to do it or he would have killed max. Max whispered weakly to 2d looking at him "2-2d…I-I… l-love you…" 2d smiled "I love you too…" with more love than she had heard before, they kissed embracing in each other's warmth.

Max knew the police would come and detectives "2-2d…i-if…p-police c-come a-about j-jonathans m-murder…I-im…s-saying…I-it…. w-was m-me…" 2d shook his head and hugged max "no your not…I wont let you…"

They didn't say anything more about it and closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day some people knocked on the door and Murdoc went to answer it leaving TJ asleep on the couch.

But who was it?


	19. Its not blood, its Jam

Murdoc opened the door slowly "hello?" it was the police, but why were they here?

"We need to make an investigation…on a murder of someone called Jonathan…" he said, walking past Murdoc "we know max knew him and we know she lives here…" TJ cringed and closed her eyes tightly…this wasn't happening…was it? He was really dead once and for all.

"I'm afraid we need to talk to her and ask her a few questions" He said, Murdoc just nodded he couldn't say anything to change there minds, now could he, he didn't even know what was going on. They walked down to 2d's room and knocked on the door. Max's clothes were covered in a bit of blood and 2d has his arms wrapped around her tightly.

2d stirred lightly, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up slowly and max opened her eyes. 2d got up and walked to his door…if it was Murdoc he was going to kill him…he opened the door and his eyes went wide slightly. The police man looked at 2D the fact he was only wearing his boxers was a bit disgusting, but the police man ignored it, messing with his hat "We need to talk to Maxine about the situation that happened last night..." he said.

Max got up, looking at him "hey..." she said. He laughed slightly "didn't think i'd be seeing you in awhile max...you look rough" he said. Max nodded "yeah i guess so rob..." she said, wiping the dried blood from her face, walking down to the kitchen it was the only room that was really free.

Max sat down on the chair, Rob sat down next to her "look...im not going to write about this murder...and i'll make sure no one finds out...but max there was no body...just the blood" he said. Max looked at him "your...kidding right?" she said. Rob shook his head "i wish i was...but i dont think its that simple, he must still be alive somehow...but im not sure, look if i find anything else out, you'll be the first to know i promise" he said.

Max smiled "thanks..." she said. Rob hugged her "good to know your smiling and happy for once" he said, she just laughed it was a little weird for her she guessed. Rob got up "just stay safe...i'll be back when i know anything...you can tell you friends not to worry i just have to give a very scary and professional view" he said, walking out of Kong.

Max stretched slightly her body ached so much...she hated it. 2D wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck lightly "max...i have to go away for a few weeks...okay? just to sort out the next gig and everything...is that alright?" he asked. Max looked at him "yeah thats fine!" she said smiling, happily. 2D kissed her lightly "okay...i have to go now...really...stay safe, i love you" he said, picking up his suitcase and going outside, getting into the limo waiting for him outside.

Max sighed sitting down on the sofa, looking at the ceiling, listening to her ipod, listening to break it out by the rocket summer she loved that song. She knew she would miss 2d alot...but he would be back soon and thats all she had to remember.

Murdoc sighed, sitting next to her, taking one of her headphones out her ear, what was she trying to do make herself deaf with how loud it was?! "you okay max?" he said. Max looked at him "urm...i think so...i dont look it though" she said. Murdoc looked at her neck "you've been bleeding alot...i can see that" he said. Max shook her head "what are you on about, its jam " she said, half laughing.

Murdoc patted her on the head "nope...i dont think" he said "well...TJ has gone with 2D now...she said she would go help him out...and were finished anyway...it just wasn't working out...since cali...and everything" he said. Max looked at him "oh murdoc, im sorry, are you okay?" she said, quickly, she was worried about him now. Murdoc covered her mouth "take a breath little kid...jesus..." he said, laughing.

Max moved his hand away "im not a little kidddd!" she said. Murdoc hugged her, she was so thin...that couldn't be right "max...are you eatting?" he asked. Max thought for a minute "well...not really...and with the blood loss ive had...can't be good...can it?" she said, she thought it was best not to laugh. Murdoc seemed upset about that.

Max got up "i better...go get rid of all this blood and everything...i look a mess" she said "i'll be back in a bit...i'll just be in my room upstairs." Murdoc watched her walk off...he didn't know why he was worried about 2D being with TJ but what if something happened...Max didn't need that...she was messed up enough from her life already.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay kidds im back :D

well i was going to do a part 2.

hated it and im just carrying on from this.

give me a few reviews.

my writing is better i think...sorta maybe?

i've missed writing this one.

give me some messages, its nice to talk to people about what ideas i would like to put into this story.

im sorry for the wait,

also for any of the spelling mistakes in this chapter that i have re-wrote

im using wordpad and it does not have spell check.

how crap?

update soon kiddos.

xellehx


	20. Hes back

Max opened her eyes lightly, she felt better have a shower, she'd re-dyed her hair again...half black and half pink, she really liked it. She always hated her hair in the end all over again. She felt sick thinking 2D wasn't with her, she couldn't understand why TJ had gone...but he didn't think to ask if she wanted to go...She shook her head, she knew it was stupid to think stuff like that. 2D wouldn't do that to her...he wouldn't, no after everything they're been through.

But she knew...he probably wanted to take the relationship a step further...she did too, but from all the times she had been raped, she was just scared...Its not that she didn't trust him...Max got dressed, putting her black jeans on, black top and her pink jacket, she walked back downstairs...she knew she would be on her own pretty much all the time.

Murdoc would go back to having sluts back at his winnebago...it scared her a little, she it was because of groupies and everything, but she just didn't want to think about it. Max sat down in the living room, shutting her eyes, listening to the silence...she really hated it, she just wanted to stop thinking too many things were going through her mind all at once.

Murdoc walked into the living room, sitting down next to her "woah...what did you do with your hair?" he asked. Max opened her eyes "i know...it looks crap doesn't it?" she said. Murdoc shook his head "its really nice actually" he said, hitting around the head lightly, smiling "let me finish next time.

Max shook her head "im sorry..." she said. Murdoc looked at the ceiling "your worried...i can tell..." he said. Max looked at him "i dont know...if it is anything for me too worry about" she said. Murdoc looked at her "you'll find out in the end...yeh?" he said. Max kept her eyes closed "you seem quieter than...usual" she said, looking at him "and since when would you rather talk to me, than be in your winnebago with some girl..."

Murdoc just looked at her "shall i just not bother then..." he said, getting up, going to walk off. Max grabbed onto his arm lightly "dont...go, i didn't mean it like that..." she said. Murdoc sat back down "just ignore me...its better for you" he said. Max shook her head, laughing lightly "why would i want too do that?" she asked, moving her hand through her hair, it was all soft between her fingers.

Max yawned leaning into Murdoc's shoulder "sleepy..." she said. Murdoc rolled his eyes "typical...was that the only reason you wanted me too stay?" he asked, patting her on the head. Max shook her head "Murdoc...can i ask you a question?" she asked. Murdoc nodded "sure...go for it" he said, looking out the window, watching the rain slide down the window. It was so sunny before...he hated the weather in the uk sometimes, you never know when its going to change. The weather was always mostly wrong.

Max closed her eyes "i...dont think...2d was to be with me anymore...i think somethings going on with him and TJ...which is fine...its up too them...but do you think something is going on...?" she asked. Murdoc sighed, he knew this was coming, he didn't know what to say "yeah...i think so..." he said, it was a little weird...if he was he was going to kill him when he got back...Max didn't need this...and he hadn't even rang her yet.

Max got up "im going out..." she said, patting Murdoc on the head "i'll see you later , yeh?" she said, smiling. Murdoc shook his head "i dont think thats a good idea right now..." he said. Max looked at him "please dont worry...im not going to do anything stupid, i promise..." she said, hugging him. Murdoc nodded "right okay...be careful though..." he said, hugging her back lightly.

Max just nodded and walked outside, into the rain, putting her hood up on her jacket. She felt so sick, holding onto her stomach, he needed to get away from Kong...Salma was trying to take over again. Murdoc noticed and ran after her "Max...whats wrong...you need to get back inside..." he said. Max moved away "just go back inside...now...i'll be fine" she said, through gritted teeth, the pain hurt so much...

Murdoc shook his head "no way Max..." he said. Max screamed out in pain, falling onto her knees, her eyes constantly going from the light red/orange of her eyes, to a darker red, the fresh blood colour. Murdoc backed away slightly. Max was crying lightly "just go...like everyone else...im a monster...like this..." she said, coughing up blood. She couldn't fight it anymore, but she had too...Murdoc couldn't get hurt because of her.

Murdoc knelt down next to her "im not going..." he said. Max cried "Murdoc...please" she said, gasping in pain, shutting her eyes tighter, red bolts were rushing through her body. Murdoc shook his head "no...you've been trying to do this alone for too long now...no way am i going..." he said. Max collasped onto the ground, Salma coming out of her...she really did look alot like max...but with alot of demon features, blood red eyes, claws...it was a little scary...

Salma looked up at Murdoc "i have some news for Max" she said, moving her claws down maxs arm, making it bleed "Jonathon..is still alive" she said, smiling. Murdoc hit Salma away from Max "stay away from her...hurt me instead if you want...but leave her out of this" he said. Salma just laughed "great...another one thats trying to play the hero..." he said, hitting him on the floor.

Salma stopped "yes master...i will leave them for now" she said "i'll be back soon...dont you worry about that." Salma disappeared back into Max. Murdoc knelt down next to her, checking her breathing, it was there...but it was weak and hollow...it was probably just from the pain.

He picked her up, she looked so hurt right now, he hated it, he lay her down on the sofa and started sorting out all the cuts on her body. How could anyone cope with that...and Jonathon was alive...everything was turning upside down.

Also...if what they both thought was true, something was going on with 2d and TJ...but he just hoped it wasn't...She needed 2d back her right now...She was falling apart and he'd only been gone for a day.

Max opened her eyes, looking at Murdoc "im sorry...i didn't want you too see that" she said, coughing. Murdoc sighed, patting her on the head "dont worry about it..." he said. Murdoc kept thinking about when his mom died...he hated it, he thought he was going to lose someone else that meant something to him, it made him feel so lost.

Max looked at him "murdoc?" she asked, sitting up and hugging him "hey whats wrong?" Murdoc looked away, onto the floor "im just thinking about my mom...thats all...shes dead...my dad killed her..." he said. Max looked at him "im sorry..." she said, quietly. Murdoc closed his eyes "im just a mistake...she probably isn't proud of me at all...look at me...im a mess..." he said. Max shook her head "how...can she not be proud?" she said. Murdoc looked down at her, tilting his head. Max smiled "i mean..you started a band...that was your dream right...you fulfilled something you truly wanted to do...you make the fans happy...i bet you mom...is really proud of you, just cause your happy and making others feel the same way" she said, smiling.

Murdoc smiled, looking at her...how could someone so full of pain, come out with something so beautiful and caring...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, what do you think?

review please.

im using wordpad

I CANNOT LOOK AT GRAMMER/SPELLING

im sorry.

dont tell me about it, im annoyed that i cant check really.

tell me what you want to happen

im not sure with it anymore.

xellehx


	21. Jealous?

Max sighed, trying to sit up she didn't care about the pain in her arm. Murdoc looked at her, he couldn't understand why she was always so caring...she should be scared for her life. She was so selfless when she should be selfish asking for help once in awhile. She faces everything on her own, but never once blames anyone else. 2d didn't deserve her he knew that much, she was out of his league. She hadn't even once blamed 2D for if he had gone of with TJ, or finished it with him. She just stayed quiet. He knew she didn't want to hurt anyones feelings, but he couldn't help feel that she was breaking apart inside. He could see her pain in her eyes though, she was bottling it all up...he knew it wouldn't take much more for her to let it go and cry.

Murdoc sighed, he needed to go "Max...im off for a little while, i wont be back until the morning...you'll be ok right?" he said. Max looked up at him and nodded, smiling. Murdoc patted her on the head "dont do anything stupid..." he said, walking out, he needed to just get too the pub, get drunk and just find some random girl...

Max heard the door slam, she put her head in her hands, crying a little...she didn't want too be on her own...but Murdoc couldn't just stay because of her...she needed too grow up. Her phone started ringing on the table, she pushed herself up and walked over to it, the front of the phone reading '2D calling...'

She sighed, answering the phone "hey..." she said, sounding convincing enough that she was fine. 2D was sat down in s hotel "Max...i...dont think things are working out..." he said. Max just hung up, she couldn't listen to him...why was everything getting worse?!

A minute later she had a text on her phone 'i can't do this anymore...were finished, im sorry.' it read. She smashed the phone into the wall, she really lost it. She couldn't do this anymore, he wanted to be with TJ that was fine...but why do it like this. She walked into the kitchen taking a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard, drinking some of it quickly, she didn't care, as the tears fell down her pale face. She usually didn't drink, but she wanted too forget. She didn't want to be there anymore. She kept drinking until the bottle was empty and got another bottle, she could hardly walk after the first one...but she just wanted to make herself sick.

Max sat on the floor in the living room, crying, she managed to drink half of the other bottle and put it next to her. Salma appeared next to her "aww...you look upset?" she said, sliding her nails finely down her arm, piercing in the skin, blood dripping down her arm. Max shut her eyes "i...dont care what you do too me...your finish me off" she said. Salma smiled "as much as i would like too...i can't" she said, but at least she could cause her alot of pain and that she enjoyed. She knocked her into the wall, hitting her, giving her bruises and cuts all around her body.

She kept hitting her hard, the blood dripping onto the floor. Salma smiled as she slipped onto the floor, she could hardly breath, she loved seeing her in this much pain...it was entertaining. She disappeared back to jonathon leaving her on the floor, but salma would always have to return too max's body in the end. That was the curse that couldn't be broken.

Max breathed heavily, she couldn't move, she just wanted this all too end, she threw up, blood falling out of her mouth as well. There was nothing left for her here, she passed out onto the floor, curled up in a ball. The blood running down her pale limbs, her ripped parts of clothes falling off her body slightly, the light tears falling down her face. Some of the blood soaked into her pink hair, turning it red. She didn't make any movement she looked almost dead on the floor.

Next morning...

Noodle walked into the living room, seeing Max. She ran over to her, kneeing down, shaking her shoulder lightly "Max-san..." she said, crying a little...what happened...she looked like she was dead. She kept shaking her but wasn't getting any response. She shouted "RUSSELL!?" she shouted. Russell walked into the living room "whats wrong baby girl?" he asked, then noticing Max "Oh...shit..." he said, checking her pulse, it was there...he was glad.

He picked her up, taking her up too her room, lying her down on the bed. He was going to kill Murdoc, he asked him too look after her...He hoped she hadn't done this to herself...but it looked like someone else had done it...but who could have got in.

Murdoc walked into the house, he felt loads better now...but he was getting a little sick of doing it. He was beginning to hate the way he was. He walked into the living room, yawning, rubbing his eyes. When he moved his hand away he saw the blood on the floor and Max's phone. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, it was still working, he read the text message 'I can't do this anymore...were finished...im sorry.' He clenched his fist he was going to kill that idiot when he got home...but he should have known not too leave her. He felt so bad...He cancelled the text and noticed all the other calls from him and the second text message 'dont do anything stupid...please'

Murdoc just put the phone in his pocket, he should have known something like this would happen.

Murdoc walked into the room, looking at her "shit..." he muttered under his breath he felt sick. Russell was sorting out her bleeding and bandaging her up "you couldn't just look after her could you..." he said, he wasn't going too hit him what would be the point. Murdoc looked at the floor "i should have realised not too leave her..." he said. Russell just nodded, walking out of the room.

The phone rang in Kong, Noodle ran too the phone picking it up "hallo?" she asked. 2d was on the other-line "Hey noodle...is...max okay?" he asked. Noodle leaned into the wall "Max-san...isn't well...she was bleeding loads...and i think she drank too much alcohol..." she said.

2d put his head in his hands "just look after her...yeh?" he said. Noodle nodded "Hai...yes...okay...but you should come home...i think she needs you here" she said. 2d sighed "no...noodle...i...look get russell to call me when he has time...look after yourself" he said, hanging up.

TJ looked at 2d "how is she?" she asked. 2D shook his head "not great...apparently, shes bleeding...and she drank too much alcohol..." he said. TJ sighed "anything for a little attention i guess..." she said, hugging him, kissing him on the head. 2D sighed, why...did he do this, he felt guilty already...he'd wrecked everything...only because of a little jealousy...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okie done :DDDD

leave me reviews.


End file.
